Uniendo a un gemelo y a una lunática
by Nea Potter
Summary: Un bromista experto, y una loca. ¿Podra Hogwarts sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1

Una rubia comía en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sus ojos azules se concentraban en la lectura del Quisquilloso, y de vez en cuando una sonrisa alumbraba su cara, dejando a la vista unos dientes perfectamente blancos. Pero aun así la gente mantenía cierta distancia entre ellos y la chica, pero a la chica parecía no importarle. Es más, parecía que le gustaba estar sola.

Un pelirrojo la observaba desde la mesa de los leones. Tenía los ojos azules y bastantes pecas repartidas por el rostro. Aparto la vista de la chica para escuchar un chiste de su gemelo, y estallar en risas. Y fue en ese instante cuando surgió el un tea muy incómodo para los chicos, y muy hablado por las chicas; El baile de Navidad.

-¡Yo voy a invitar a Katie! - dijo George muy animado.

-Yo creo que voy a invitar a Angelina - dijo Lee, mordiéndose el labio nervioso.

-¿Y tú Freddie? - le pregunto a su gemelo moviendo las pestañas coquetamente.

Los tres chicos estallaron en risas, las cuales se apagaron minutos después.

-No, en serio. - dijo Lee a Fred.

Fred miro rápidamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw y luego miro a sus amigos nervioso - No sé todavía.

George miro curioso a la mesa de Ravenclaw. - ¡Lunática Love…! - George no pudo terminar la frase porque Fred ya le estaba cubriendo la boca.

-¡Esta bien, si invitare a Lovegood! ¿Algún problema? - les dijo, mientras los dos chicos se quedaban pasmados

Fred se levantó furioso y salió al ver que Luna se encaminaba a su primera clase.

Luna estaba caminando con el Quisquilloso en mano. Estaba tan distraída pensando en cierto pelirrojo que no noto que se había chocado con alguien hasta que estaba en suelo.

-Perdón - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y rieron.

-¡Luna! - dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-¡Fred! - dijo la rubia, y sonrió.

-Soy George - dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

-No, tu eres Fred - dijo seriamente - Tú tienes los ojos más claros que George, y tienes más Nargles en la cabeza.

Fred rio - Eres la primera que nos distingue.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Luna… - Dijo Fred serio.

-¿Si Fred? - dijo Luna, tan soñadora como siempre.

-Tu… Yo… Bailar… - dijo entre risas.

-¿El Baile de los tres Magos? - pregunto Luna extrañada.

-Si… ¿Irías al baile conmigo? - le pregunto el pelirrojo sonriente.

-Hum… Claro Fred - dijo Luna, primero pensativa y luego sonriente.

-¡Genial! - dijo el pelirrojo, y salió corriendo a la primera clase, dejando a Luna sonriente.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred llego sonriente a Transformaciones, y se sentó junto a George mientras Lee se sentaba junto a Angelina.

-Tengo que contarte algo - le murmuro a George.

-Me cuentas después - Respondió su gemelo, mientras tiraba bolitas de papel a Lee.

-¿Porque le tiras bolitas de papel? - pregunto Fred.

-¡Porque tiene que invitar a Angelina al baile!

-Lo dice quien no se atreve a invitar a Katie...

Las clases pasaron muy lentamente para Fred, que lo único que quería hacer ver a su ojiazul, así que a la hora del almuerzo los tres salieron corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor, y subieron ,lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, hacia su cuarto.

-¡SI! - grito Fred una vez estuvo arriba, ante la mirada perpleja de su gemelo y Lee.

-¿Que cariño? - dijo George, haciendo como si estuviera preocupado - ¿Ya decidiste que me invitaras al baile? - empezó a mover las pestañas exageradamente.

-Si - dijo y se acercó a su cara - ¡Cuando esté muerto! - le grito en la cara a su gemelo preferido.

-Ja ja ja - dijo George sarcásticamente - ¡Pero no tenías que ser tan duro! - se cruzó de brazos he hizo un puchero.

-Deja de lado tus niñerías y regresemos a las noticias, buenas y reales - recalco las últimas palabras.

-¿Que paso? - pregunto Lee emocionado.

-¡Luna dijo que si iría conmigo al baile de navidad!

Se tiro en su cama mientras miraba al techo, pensando en esos ojos azules que le quitaban el sueño.

-Emmm ¿Cuales son las buenas noticias? - preguntaron Lee y George al unísono.

-¡Que no pueden alegrarse por mi! - dijo Fred - ¡Malos amigos!

-¡Dejen de pelear! - dijo Lee en su rol de papá - ¡Tengo hambre y ya solo quedan 20 minutos de almuerzo.

-Como usted diga papá Lee - dijo Fred y se levanto de su cama.

Los tres chicos se encaminaron a el Gran Comedor, mas por obligación que por hambre.

Mientras tanto Luna llego feliz a la sala común de Ravenclaw, dispuesta a perderse su almuerzo con tal de poder escribir un poquito en su diario. Abrió su baúl y saco un cuaderno, forrado en plateado, una pluma y un frasco de tinta, y se dedico a escribir.

_Diario__  
><em>  
>Escribió.<p>

_No sabes lo que me paso hoy. Veras, salí del Gran Comedor luego de desayunar y choque contra Fred, si ¡Fred Weasley! ¡El de carne y hueso! Y no adivinas que... ¡Me invito al baile de Navidad! No lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo soñando con el y convenciendome de que yo jamas le podría gustar ¡Llega el y me invita al baile de Navidad! Merlin, es un sueño cumplido, solo espero no despertarme nunca.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Supongo que tendré que ir con Ginny a Hogsmade para buscar algo que ponerme, ella tiene muy buen gusto y quiero ponerme algo mas especial que la túnica del colegio. Bueno, me queda media hora de almuerzo, así que me voy.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Te quiere__  
><em>_Luna Lovegood__  
><em>

Cerro su cuaderno y lo guardo en su baúl junto con la pluma y la tinta, y salió corriendo al gran comedor, recordando que después Flitwick les quería hablar a los alumnos de tercero en adelante.

-Gracias a todos por venir - dijo la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor durante el almuerzo, diciendo que los alumnos de tercero en adelante debían de ir a su clase después del almuerzo.

Ahora la clase de Transformaciones había sido expandida mágicamente, dejando espacio para el triple de personas de las que estaban ahí. Habian dos filas de sillas, lo que lograba que las personas sentadas en ellas se miraran a la cara. Ambas filas estaban separadas por una gran cantidad de espacio, y en un lado estaban las mujeres y en el otro los hombres.

-Bueno pues están aquí porque. - La profesora fue interrumpida por el profesor Dumbledore, el cual entraba por la puerta seguido de los alumnos de Ravenclaw, susurro algo a su oído y la profesora asintió, antes de continuar hablando - Dado que el profesor Flitwick esta indispuesto los alumnos de Ravenclaw nos acompañara. Mujeres de este lado - señalo a su derecha - y hombres de este lado - señalo a su izquierda - Bueno como decía, estamos aquí porque , como tradición al torneo de los tres magos, se organizara un baile navideño. Los campeones abrirán el baile junto con sus parejas - lanzo una mirada severa a Harry, que empezó a ponerse palido - Y como siempre el baile inicial será un vals. Porfavor señor Weasley - dijo y señalo a Ron.

-¿Yo?

-Si usted - Ron se paro y se acerco a la profesora - ponga sus manos en mi cintura.

-¿En su cintura?

-Si en mi cintura - Ron la agarro por la cintura - atrás, atrás, adelante, adelante - ambos empezaron a bailar un vals.

-No dejen que lo olvide - dijo Harry a los gemelos riendo.

-Nunca - respondieron al unisono.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que hagan parejas y bailen un vals.

Todos se pararon, las chicas mirándose complices y los hombres palidos. Pasaron asi varios minutos hasta que Fred se decidio.

-¡Luna! - grito, mientras las personas lo miraban extrañadas - ¿Bailas conmigo?

-Seria un placer.

McGonagall empezó a sonar la música, mientras las parejas se empezaban a formar y Fred sonreía como nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna se despertó bastante temprano. Sus compañeras de habitación seguían durmiendo plácidamente en sus respectivas camas. Luna se levantó silenciosamente de su cama y miró su calendario. Coloco un dedo sobre la fecha y ahogó un grito. Ese día había salida a Hogsmade.

¡Por fin podría comprar algo para el baile de navidad! Sonrió mientras su dedo se corría hasta el día del baile. ¡Solo faltaban tres días! Minutos después salía del baño con su ropa muggle puesta, lista para desayunar y salir a Hogsmade con Ginny.

Bajó corriendo al gran comedor, y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante a Fred, el cual se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, para luego sentarse en la mesa de su casa.

-Chicos, necesitamos túnicas para el baile - empezó a murmurar Fred a lo que los demás únicamente asintieron.

-Así que ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó Ginny a Luna unas horas después, ya en Hogsmade - Necesitamos algo especial. Especialmente si quieres sorprender a mi hermano.

Luna asintió - ¡Ya se! - Gritó - Iremos a una tienda que queda aquí cerca, la encontré mientras caminaba en nuestra primera salida.

Salió corriendo con Ginny tras ella, sin darle a la pelirroja tiempo para contestar.

-¿Desean algo? - Preguntó una mujer cuando entraron - Jessica Holphking a su servicio.

Tenía el pelo negro ondulado hasta los hombros, unos lentes de montura redonda, los ojos verdes y una sonrisa alegre en el rostro. Tenía unos treinta años, y la túnica naranja solo le daba un aspecto llamativo.

-Si - contestó Ginny mientras Luna admiraba los vestidos - Como supongo que sabrá en Hogwarts se celebrara...

-Con que vestidos para el baile - le cortó Jessica - ¿Me equivoco?

Ambas chicas negaron, y la pelinegra las condujo a la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Ahora que lo pienso Ginny - empezó a decir Luna - ¿Con quién iras al baile?

-Con Neville - respondió Ginny sin ocultar su alegría.

Luna le sonrió, alegre por su amiga. Ella sabía que Neville le gustaba desde segundo, y ella estaba segura que a Neville le gustaba Ginny tambien.

Miro el cuartito en el que estaban. Tenía unos baños para probarse la ropa, unas libreras llenas de telas, lentejuelas, hilos, etc. Y un escritorio.

-Empecemos contigo guapa - dijo Jessica apuntando a Luna - ¿Tu nombre?

-Luna Lovegood - respondió Luna sentándose en un banco.

-Bien. Solo te mediré.

Agarró un metro del escritorio y movió su varita. El metro empezó a tomar las medidas solo, y Jessica lo revisaba cada vez que terminaba de medir algo. Apunto todo en un papel y le hizo una seña a Ginny para que se acercara.

-¿Tu nombre?

-Ginebra Weasley

Midió a Ginny y luego agarro dos rollos de tela y cinco minutos después tenía dos vestidos en la mano. Le dio uno blanco y negro a Ginny, y la animo a probárselo. La pelirroja salió poco después, dejando a Luna boquiabierta.

El vestido dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, con un listón negro sosteniéndolo. El resto del vestido era blanco, y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con una rosa negra en la parte inferior derecha.

-¿Cómo me miro? - preguntó sonrojándose.

-¡Te ves estupenda! - respondió la rubia, esperando que su vestido fuera tan lindo como el de ella.

Ginny volvió a entrar al baño, y salió minutos después, ya con su ropa muggle, dispuesta a pagar.

La pelinegra le pasó un vestido azul a Luna, la cual salió minutos después, dejando a Ginny con los ojos como platos.

El vestido era strapless, sin escote, con un cinturón negro en la cintura y una flor plateada. La falda del vestido le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y su piel blanca combinaba a la perfección con el tono de azul.

-¿Tan mal me miro? - preguntó la ojiazul al ver la reacción de Ginny.

-¡Claro que no! - Se sonrojo un poco - Es solo que te miras fantástica Mi hermano tiene suerte de tener a una chica tan linda como tú.

-Lo mismo digo de Neville.

Poco tiempo después las chicas salían de la tienda, con una bolsa en mano, camino a las Tres Escobas.

Tres chicos, dos pelirrojos y uno moreno, entraron al ya mencionado local, a disfrutar una cerveza de mantequilla. Los tres chicos acababan de regresar de la oficina de correos, por lo que los tres llevaban un paquete bajo el brazo.

-¡No puedo creer que mamá nos haya enviado dinero! - exclamó uno de los pelirrojos.

-Al menos no nos envió una túnica tan ridícula como la de Ron esta mañana - comento el otro pelirrojo.

-George tiene un punto - dijo el pelinegro.

-Después de esto iré a buscar a Luna, le prometí que iríamos por unos dulces más tarde, así que le pediré que me acompañe a buscar la túnica.

-¡Ya vez Fred! Tú tienes a tu no-novia, y Lee y yo tendremos que ir de compras solos - dijo George haciendo un puchero.

-Hablando del rey de roma

Luna entraba por la puerta, charlando animadamente con Ginny. Los chicos se acercaron a la mesa.

-¡Hola mi hermanita favorita! - dijo Fred.

-¡Hola mini Weasley! - dijo Lee.

-¡Hola chicas! - dijo George.

-Hola chicos - saludaron las chicas sonrientes.

-Luna, ¿Vendrás conmigo a buscar mi túnica para el baile? - preguntó Fred a la ojiazul, poniendo cara de cachorro.

-Claro que si Fred, pero luego iremos a Honeyduckes ¿Vale? - Fred asintió.

-Iré por las cervezas - murmuró Ginny, y salió corriendo.

-Es mi deber como hermano acompañarte - prosiguió George, y salió corriendo tras su hermanita.

-Emmm Yo me largo - murmuró Lee, y salió corriendo tras su mejor amigo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, hasta que los chicos regresaron con las cervezas.

Después de una alegre charla y varias cervezas de mantequilla Luna y Fred decidieron irse, dejando a Lee y al gemelo restante solos, dado que Ginny se había ido con una amiga.

Entraron a varias tiendas en la siguiente hora, pero fue en "Para toda ocasión" que encontraron la túnica perfecta. Así que, una vez terminadas sus compras, decidieron ir a Honeyduckes.

-Luna - murmuró Fred mientras caminaban.

-¿Si Fred?

-¿Me acompañas?

-¿A dónde?

-Tu solo sígueme.

Caminaron hacia la muy aclamada tienda de dulces, pero entraron en un callejón a un par de locales de allí, llegando a un hermoso parque, donde se podía ver el atardecer. Se sentaron en la grama, y Fred paso su brazo por los hombros de Luna.

-Luna

-¿Si Fred?

-¿Ya te he dicho que eres hermosa? - Luna lo volteó a ver sorprendida - Porque si no lo he hecho Eres hermosa, la mujer más hermosa de este planeta, no temes ser tu misma, eres inteligente No puedo pedir nada más ¿Serias mi novia?

Y para decir todo lo que las palabras no pueden decir Luna lo beso, suavemente, dejando a Fred sorprendido, pero pronto correspondió el beso. Era un beso dulce, que expresaba tanto amor como podía. Las manos de Luna estaban en el pelo de Fred, mientras que este la agarraba de la cintura.

-¿Eso es un sí? - pregunto Fred cuando se separaron.

-Por supuesto.

La chica se recostó en su pecho, mientras este jugueteaba con su pelo, ambos pensando que no podría existir alguien mejor en este mundo.


End file.
